<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Martial Maidens by dlamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768586">Martial Maidens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlamp/pseuds/dlamp'>dlamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Duelling, Fights, Gen, Martial Arts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlamp/pseuds/dlamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Martial Maidens Association, a clandestine fighting circuit with warriors of all disciplines and styles come to test themselves in pitched combat. Several fighters join with the hopes of gaining prestige, money, and greater privilege in the martial arts world, while the defeated are left to wallow in defeat and humiliation. Machiko Saga is a slowly rising star among the association, an aikido fighter out to prove her skills are just as capable in real combat as any other fighting style, and she's willing to crush anyone in her way to prove her worth on her journey as a Martial Maiden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “What a disappointment.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No sooner when classes ended for the day Machiko saw the notification on her phone from the Martial Maidens Association. And her blood began to stir with excitement at the sight of it.</p><p>“Hm,”</p><p>Machiko pulled the app up, noting the golden angel emblem against the black background before the information of the notification flashed on screen. Another call to a challenge. Yet another fighter wanting to test their mettle against Machiko, the fifth one this month. <em>I‘m happy with the opportunity to fight these battles, but I wish I could set limits on the amount of challenges people could send.</em> Still, this was a chance to show off her fighting style and strength to the world, and she’d revel in it.</p><p>When Machiko first signed up for the Martial Maidens Association she had expected a more… <em>sophisticated </em>group of fighters and organizers. A semi-clandestine fighting organization that required you sign a number of wavers and agreements to join, as well as the group responsible for the organization having the connections and means to set up cameras and fighting locations throughout the city in some rather reclusive areas implied a certain amount of tact and subtlety. Organizers that were well-connected, affluent, and respectful of their fighters wishes, if a bit enigmatic and dubious. And young fighters of various backgrounds and motives with an earnest desire to test their martial arts prowess outside of traditional, more regulated competitions and push themselves in a fair, but intense contests of skill to the finish. The typical idea of young warriors fighting in strange places for the entertainment of a higher, private class of people you’d sometimes see in novels and video games.</p><p>And sadly, this was not the case.</p><p>Most of Machiko’s opponents were cocky and loud upstarts and street fighters that wanted to only mock and demean her fighting style and dojo in a street brawl, to try and prove her Aikijujitsu couldn’t stand against a <em>‘real’ </em>martial art or battle. Hearing the same, tired insults had worn on her patience more and more lately.</p><p>Saga-ryu Aikijujitsu was a lot of things, but <em>weak</em> was not one of them. That wasn’t to say it was the strongest or best martial art out there, or even the most effective, but it was far from weak. Yes, it had elements of aikido, but it also took in several grappling techniques from jujitsu, striking techniques from shorinji kempo, and even a little bit of kendo to create an effective fighting style that could handle strikes, throws, counters, and even some armed combat. The idea was to creative a traditional, elegant, and well-rounded style for self-defense and real-life combat, at least according to her mother. And as heir of the Saga dojo, Machiko had always taken challenges and duels with a bit more fervor than most. There was a personal stake in every duel, challenge or free sparring session, a drive to prove her family’s style as something to respect and even fear.</p><p> <em>I hope this next challenger isn’t the same.</em> She opened message and read on.</p><p><strong> <em>Challenger</em> </strong> <em>: Kashiwa</em></p><p><strong> <em>Fighting Style</em> </strong> <em>: Karate</em></p><p><strong> <em>Fight Location</em> </strong> <em>: Yasui Forest, Lakeside</em></p><p><strong> <em>Time</em> </strong> <em>: Sunset</em></p><p>“Oh?” Most of the time the fighting style was just <em>‘Freestyle’</em> or <em>‘Unknown’</em>. And the location was new as well. It was usually alleyways or warehouses, but this time it was at an interesting location. Yasui Forest was just a few blocks from the school building, the lake specifically was a thirty minute hike in total. <em>This challenge seems quite interesting.</em> She smiled to herself, accepting the match and pocketing her phone. There were no picture or further details about her opponent since the MMA made sure to protect the identities of all its fighters, but she was curious now. There were plenty of karate dojos in the city, and it’d be interesting to actually fight against a karate fighter in an honest fight with not limits. She had about three hours until sunset, and she still had to get her fighting attire in order, along with some other things. There was time to prepare and get ready.</p><p>“Hey Machi,”</p><p>Machiko nearly jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see her friend Naomi next to her. She immediately frowned.</p><p>“<em>Please</em> stop jumping out of nowhere, Naomi. My heart can’t take it.” Machiko said, sighing.</p><p>Naomi shrugged. “Doesn’t aikido give you super-awareness or something? Can’t you, like, sense my chi and chuck me out the window?”</p><p>Machiko pouted, flicking Naomi’s forehead. “Aikido doesn’t do that, and you just have a habit of coming out of nowhere. I swear, I need to tie a bell on you.” Machiko rolled her eyes. “And <em>I</em> practice aikijujitsu. It’s different.”</p><p>“You’re in the Aikido Club, though.” Naomi shot back.</p><p>“When I have the time, yes. And I don’t today.”</p><p>“Dojo stuff back home?”</p><p>“No, something else. Something <em>private</em>.”</p><p>“Some secret kung fu back alley fight pit thing?”</p><p>Machiko nearly staggered from that one. “Naomi, <em>where</em> do you keep coming up with these ideas?”</p><p>Naomi just snickered and put a finger to her lips. “Seeecret~!”</p><p>Machiko shook her head, rubbing at her temples. “Alright, I have to go.” She grabbed her sneakers from her locker and swapped them out for her school shoes. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Have fun with your private kung fu battle~”</p><p>Machiko let out a scoff, marching off. “It is <em>not that</em>! And I shall see you later.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… Have fun with your alone time.”</p>
<hr/><p><em>Honestly, Naomi can be quite the little imp.</em> Machiko shook her head, making her way to through the hiking path of the forest. <em>Still, fighting in a location like this could be quite the challenge.</em> The lake shore of the Yasui Forest wasn’t exactly a beach. It was more a coast of stone and gravel. It was nice to look at, but <em>fighting</em> there? Fighting was a different matter. Having a more picturesque area would be a refreshing change of pace to how desolate some of the other venues were, but Machiko still felt some unease. <em>Maybe the places get more visually pleasing the further you fought.</em> The lake started to come into view as Machiko continued her hike.</p><p>And as Machiko arrived onto the shore her opponent was in plain view, dressed in a simple white gi with black belt tied around it, along with a short, brown hair in a bobcut. It was <em>much</em> simpler than Machiko’s style of clothes. She honestly felt overdressed now, and a little intimidated as well upon seeing the black belt.</p><p>Her attire in question was a dark red gi with a large, gold plum blossom embroidered on the back, along with black hakama with gold lotuses embroidered along the right leg, and her black hair was in a simple bun. Flashy enough to be different and elegant enough to show she had class, as she preferred. It was something she bought using the money from her fights just for matches like this. It wouldn’t do to fight in her school uniform nor her proper training uniform from the Saga dojo. No, she wanted to be a little unique and showy for these fights, represent herself according to her tastes. And the MMA preferred their fighters be a little flashy for the sake of their viewers.</p><p>Her opponent, Kashiwa, narrowed her eyes as Machiko approached. “So you’re Umehana…” Kashiwa noted, more a blunt statement than anything. “What’s with the outfit?”</p><p>“I could ask the same.” Machiko replied. “I’m neither foolish nor impulsive enough to wear my dojo’s uniform for a private duel.” And upon closer inspection, Machiko <em>did </em>recognize the specific school. “You’re from the Miura Dojo aren’t you? I remember seeing that uniform during the yearly roundtable of all the dojos in the area.”</p><p>Kashiwa’s face went red. <em>Did she honestly not realize? It was even recommended in the wavers to wear something specific for your battles.</em> Not just because those watching preferred flashier attire, but also to hide your fighting style, dojo or training location, and even your identity. Not that Machiko would attack someone out of the blue, but the papers made it clear that people could and would try to learn about the identity of their opponents and other people in the MMA before actually fighting them. “Honestly…” Machiko shook her head. “I hope your fists and training are sharper than your mind…”</p><p>“Sh-Shut up!” Kashiwa slammed a fist into her palm. “You damn aikido loser, let’s see how you like tasting blood and vomit for the rest of the night!”</p><p>Machiko frowned at her opponent for a moment before scanning the area. This <em>was</em> a beach, but it wasn’t exactly a vacation spot of sand and surf. No, this was a beach of gravel and pebbles. Getting thrown to the ground here would hurt and hurt bad. Keeping your footing would be difficult while fighting barefoot on the rough, rocky surface. And the water… it <em>could</em> soften a throw somewhat, but it’d leave your clothes wet and heavy. And neither girl was wearing any protective gear, as the MMA barred use of it from duels. As picturesque as the idea of two martial artists battling it out on the beach looked, this was meant to be a serious duel, and it’d come with pain and bruises afterwards. Getting knocked out with a good throw or heavy hit would be a likely conclusion.</p><p>“You’re welcome to try, Miss Kashiwa,” Machiko took off her socks and shoes, setting them at the edge where the grass met the shore, then she placed her glass and phone on top of her shoes before going back to face Kashiwa, hands raised in a stance. One hand was open and facing forward ready to catch blows, the other hand was curled into a fist and pulled back. “I’ll do everything in my power to best you,”</p><p>“Back at you!”</p><p>The two meet at the edge of the shore, sizing each other up as Machiko felt the cool water touch at her feet.</p><p>And Kashiwa struck first.</p><p>She rushed forward with quick movements, plunging her fist into Machiko’s stomach. A hard and ruthless strike that had Machiko double over, clutching her stomach. Her eyes went wide and she coughed out saliva. <em>So… fast…</em> Her thoughts were scattered by another fast punch, right at her jaw. She staggered back, falling into the water with a splash.</p><p>“Ugh…”</p><p>She saw stars for a moment, the world flashing before the blurry image of Kashiwa standing over her came into view, fist raised.</p><p>“Haaaah!”</p><p>Before she punched down, Machiko immediately rolled to the side and dodged the blow, a wave a water splash her face from the intensity of the punch, and Kashiwa was wince from hitting the stones.</p><p><em>Now!</em> Machiko didn’t give Kashiwa a moment to react. She grabbed Kashiwa’s free arm, throwing it over her shoulder for a hard hip toss. Water splashed over both girls, soaking their gi. Machiko wasn’t done with Kashiwa though. She kept hold of Kashiwa’s arm and twisted it hard.</p><p>“Aaaaaaah!” Kashiwa was <em>wailing</em>, and Machiko made sure Kashiwa really felt the pain before forcing her back up and bending the arm back against Machiko’s shoulder, making Kashiwa cry out further. Brutal as it was, Machiko was going to grind the arm into <em>dust</em> if she could help it. And she finished things by throwing Kashiwa over her shoulder with a big toss, slamming her back into the water, letting go of the arm to let her fly off a distance away. She took a breath after that. <em>That wasn’t much of a battle.</em> Those first few punches were heavy, but Machiko was a bit disappointed how quick the fight ended.</p><p>With a sigh, Machiko straight out her uniform, turning back to grab her shoes and phone. <em>Suppose I’ll call the MMA and have them take her to a hosp-</em></p><p>“<em>Raaaah!</em>”</p><p>The deafening roar was only match by the power of the sharp kick nailed Machiko in the arm.</p><p>“Grah!” She staggered off to the side, clutching at her arm as she turned to see Kashiwa’s red, angry face. Red from both humiliation and the cut on her forehead from hitting the rocks.</p><p>“Damn you!” Kashiwa kicked high, not aiming for Machiko, but slinging river water and dirt right into her eyes. Machiko staggered back further, now trying to wipe the dirt and pebbles that were in her eyes before she felt a sharp strike at her core, right below her stomach.</p><p>“A-Aah…” Machiko let out an airless gasp, a ruthless knee strike to her stomach, followed by a heavy kick to her skull that dropped her into the water. And Kashiwa took full advantage of Machiko’s dazed state, grinding her foot against the back of Machiko’s skull.</p><p>“How’s that feel, Umehana? You like being my footrest?” Kashiwa sneered. “Maybe I should mess up <em>your</em> arm now to pay you back! Or maybe run that stupid outfit of yours in the mud along with your face!”</p><p>“Gh…” Machiko pushed herself up, getting Kashiwa off balance from her sudden rise. Took could quick advantage and tackled her right to the ground. She said nothing, simply grabbing Kashiwa’s bad arm, seeing her eyes widened as Machiko draped her legs over Kashiwa’s chest.</p><p>“N-No… don’t…” It sounded like a plead, but Machiko cut if off into screams as she arched her back and pulled at Kashiwa’s arm with little hesitation.</p><p>“Aaaaaaaaah! Stoooop! You’ll break it!”</p><p><em>That was my intention.</em> She pulled harder, outright hyperextending Kashiwa’s arm out as she wailed and desperately started tapping at Machiko’s leg.</p><p>“Don’t break it! I give! I give!”</p><p>“… … …” Machiko stopped a moment, looking Kashiwa in the eyes. Her eyes were tearful and pleading. Machiko’s were cold and hard. “<em>No.</em>” Machiko hissed. “We stop when one of us is unconscious.” By MMA rules, Machiko had every right to break Kashiwa’s arm. Submission didn’t end fights in the MMA. Unlike more official fighting circuits and duels, submission, showing an unwillingness to fight, forfeit, or disqualification. Until a fighter was knocked out the fight was still ongoing. Even if bones were broken and limbs were shattered. Such was combat as a Martial Maiden.</p><p>And Machiko was going to teach Kashiwa this lesson.</p><p>“This arm,” Machiko pulled at Kashiwa’s arm again.</p><p>“N-No! I’m sorry I said all those things!”</p><p>“This arm will be what you pay for underestimating and demeaning your opponent!”</p><p>Machiko pulled and twisted in a smooth motion, hearing a rather sickening <em>pop </em>and a sudden lack of tension in Kashiwa’s arm.</p><p>And then, she heard the sobs of her opponent.</p><p>“… … …”</p><p>Machiko let go of Kashiwa’s arm, transitioning into a triangle choke in a quick motion before her opponent could cry out any long. She barely struggled after that. It was clear she lost her spirit on Machiko dislocated her shoulder. She went down without any more fighting.</p><p>Machiko let out a sigh, letting Kashiwa go and rising to her feet. She looked over her opponent, now unconscious and staring absently upward, tears and drool over her face. “… … …” Machiko was ready for a lot of things in this fight, but <em>that</em>… that was disheartening. Taking down a black belt with her aikijujitsu when she herself was still a brown belt should had felt reward, but…</p><p>“What a disappointment.” Machiko rolled her shoulder, straightening her gi. “Miss Kashiwa. In the future, please be prepare to <em>kill</em> your opponent before going into a battle. I didn’t walk into this forest with any foolishness about the risks, nor did I come with the goal to make a mockery of my opponent’s resolve. I came here to test my skills against another in combat. Please remember this in the future.” She looked over her mud-stained gi and hakama, frowning. “Not that you can hear me anyway…”</p><p>Another fight down. And unfortunately, despite her hopes, a rather disappointing one. <em>I guess that black belt was just for show after all…</em> People were really underestimating her and her school lately, even students from other dojos thought she was easy prey. <em>Maybe… I should go on the offensive.</em> For the last five challenges she had been sent requests, maybe it was time she looked around herself.</p><p><em>Yes. Maybe I should see if there are any opponents worth looking into…</em> She smiled, walking to where she left her shoes and phone, picking up her phone and tapping at the MMA app.</p><p>“Yes, this is Umehana. I’m here to report my victory and wanted to request medical attention for my opponent… Yes, please wire the money to my account… Oh, I didn’t even notice the cameras here, that’s quite impressive… Yes, thank you. I’ll await your arrive. I’d also like access to the profiles of fighters near and above my skill level. I wish… for something more challenging.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I wish you fought a little more honorably."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all the freedom the Martial Maidens Association gave its fighters in combat, the actual app itself had some of the most <em>annoying</em> limitations to it. No photos or pictures of fighters aside from the camera feeds during streams of the fights, no personal information posted on profiles aside from preferred times for duels, no ability to customize a fighter’s profile, and a <em>very</em> restricted private messaging system. Fighters could only private message other fighters in requests for duels. No instant messaging, no friend requesting, <em>nothing</em>. And while Machiko could understand and somewhat agree with the choices made it felt so stagnant. It wasn’t like she was trying to gain a following or treat the app like a social media page, but being able to follow and chat with fellow fighters would make everyone feel a little more connected, especially after the annoyance that was fighting Kashiwa.</p><p>But really, all Machiko wanted was to update her profile icon from the drab and boring MMA logo to a more cute and attractive lotus symbol. But no, it took <em>hours</em> for an icon change requests to reach the moderators of the app, and having the MMA logo as an icon was too boring, even <em>if</em> they added little pins and buttons on the side to show battle achievements on it. She didn’t want much, just to change the black and white background to a dark red with gold highlights and have a small message on her front page, like some of those gaming profiles. <em>Something</em> to personalize her profile a little.</p><p>“Such a waste…” Machiko sighed, flopping onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling fan.</p><p>All in all, the MMA was still a fun experience. Battling it out with Kashiwa, as rude as she was behaving, was exciting. Having a battle on the lakeside of a forest was definitely an experience for the books. <em>I wish I used the terrain a little more though.</em> Kashiwa kicking water in Machiko’s face was actually a pretty good tactic, something she’d have to keep in mind for the future. <em>Still… what should I do now?</em> Waiting for admin approval aside, she didn’t know how to go about using the app now that she could start requesting the fights herself.</p><p>When she asked about requesting matches the MMA officials explained that the app had a ranking system hidden behind the app, unseen by the fighters using it. A simple record of a fighter’s win-loss ratio as well as the number of fights they had participated in. The more duels a fighter had and the higher the win ratio, the higher the rank. And while fighters could request the chance at fighting those stronger than them within the system, they couldn’t purposely challenge weaker foes. An understandable process, allowing ambitious fighters to take on stronger foes while making sure more malicious fighters couldn’t target people new or comparatively unskilled. Not that a fighter would know due to the ranks being hidden within the numbers and algorithms. And there was also the option to just let an official pick a fighter at random if the person in question didn’t want to sift through several profiles, but there couldn’t be <em>that </em>many people involved in the league.</p><p>“Hm…” She pressed the challenge option, seeing a list of usernames and aliases in a myriad of languages and codes. She scrolled through them slowly, waiting for something to catch her eye.</p><p>And scrolled.</p><p>And scrolled.</p><p>And scrolled…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Uuugh…” Every profile looked the damn same.</p><p>She tossed her phone aside, groaning. The most she saw were a lot of karate, kickboxing, and street fighters in the lineup, which only made her frown. Nothing she hadn’t faced already, at least at a glance. She had her fill of karateka after Kashiwa, and <em>especially</em> had her fill of street fighters after all the matches <em>before </em>Kashiwa. And if she had to deal with <em>one more</em> ill-mannered black belt mocking her fighting style she’d be out for <em>blood</em>.</p><p>“Maybe I should just pick the first thing I see.” She sat up, grabbing her phone and opening the MMA app again. This time, something <em>did</em> catch her eye. A cartoonish shuriken icon with a bright pink background. “Oh!” It was surprisingly cute and Machiko immediately tapped at it to see the full profile.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Name</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Talon</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Height</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: 160 cm (5’3”)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Weight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: 50 kg (112 lbs.)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fighting Style</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Fuuma-ryu Ninjutsu</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Available Times</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: 4AM-8AM</em>
</p><p>“Huh…” Machiko raised an eye at the profile. <em>Ninjutsu… How interesting.</em> Ninjutsu wasn’t exactly a martial art, not to her knowledge anyway. <em>I know there are </em>combat<em> techniques involved, sure, but… does it really qualify as a martial art or fighting style?</em> She paused, shaking her head at the thought. <em>That sounds rather hypocritical of me considering my goals in this association.</em> Doubting someone’s skill could leave Machiko as broken as she left Kashiwa after all, though at least <em>she </em>could keep her doubts in her mind instead of blurting them out as a taunt.</p><p>However, the fighting style wasn’t the only odd thing about the profile. The times available were rather strict. Strict and <em>very</em> early. Machiko’s training in the family dojo made her an early-riser by nature, and getting up at 4AM or 5AM wasn’t difficult for her, but <em>fighting</em> that early would be a challenge. Even at the latest available time, that was pushing it.</p><p>“… … …” She crossed her legs, staring at her phone. The fighting style and the times felt like a ploy of some kind. Most athletes could manage some heavy activity and exercises that early, but the amount of energy put into a fight, even sparring, was a different beast. But this also felt like a challenge of some kind, like this Talon was <em>daring</em> her opponents to try and best her despite the strictness of her availability. That just read as a trap of some kind, no matter how Machiko looked at it. <em>I heard ninja were rather deceptive, but I want to see for myself how they manage in a proper fight.</em></p><p>She smiled to herself, sending the request for battle tomorrow morning, 6AM. The location would be the Shima Temple just north of the city. Not as picturesque as the lakeside, but the idea of battling it out in an old temple against a ninja was enticing too. She had often passed the temple last year on her jogs throughout the city and had always wanted to have an excuse to check it out in greater focus. Plus, it was an available location on the app, so the MMA probably had it cleaned up and ready for battle. It <em>was</em> closed off for some reason a few months back, this might be the reason.</p><p>A few minutes of waiting and the request was accepted. “That was… fast.” Machiko’s heart raced. It was about 8PM right now, it’d be best to go to bed now and get ready for the battle ahead. “Oh, I should pull my fight attire out of the dryer before I head to bed.” Best to not have her outfit in wrinkles before the fight began.</p><hr/><p>The Shima Temple. Originally a Shinto temple and shrine built about 200 years ago to a god of war. Machiko didn’t know the name or details of the god or its priests, but the building itself was abandoned after the original line of priests and priestesses died out and the building was left to decay. Before the property was bought a year ago most people would volunteer to keep the area free of litter and clean for both locals and visitors as a last respect for the old family and the god itself. Apparently the building was under some kind of renovations, but when Machiko saw the temple as an available location for combat it filled in the blanks.</p><p>And so, at 5 in the morning Machiko walked up to the old temple, donning her red gi and black hakama, a long walk up the even longer stairway to the temple. <em>It kind of feels like I’m here for a festival or New Years in a way.</em> She thought, seeing the temple come into view. The temple itself was a small building, more shrine than temple really. A wide stretch of stone floor laid as foundation to the shrine proper, and save for the wooden fences at the edges of the hill, nothing really stood out. A rather simple area to have a duel overall. <em>Though… It would definitely hurt to get thrown onto this stone floor.</em> Whether Machiko could get a knockout with a hard enough throw or the reverse would be interesting to see. Plus, with all the caltrops everywhere they’d have to watch out for the extra damage, and going barefoot was out of… the… question…</p><p>
  <em>Wait, caltrops?</em>
</p><p>She looked down, taking a closer look at the ground. Small bits of sharpened metal laid there, metal caltrops. Thankfully just at the first bit of the entrance, but now it was clear that Talon had booby-trapped the fighting area. <em>Is this… against the rules?</em> There weren’t a lot of regulations or strict rules in the MMA, but this definitely <em>felt </em>like cheating. A dirty move at the very least.</p><p>Did Talon get here already? Was she hiding out and waiting to strike? <em>Where is she…?</em> Machiko narrowed her eyes, placing her glasses and phone on the edge of the stairway before taking careful steps around the caltrops to get a better view of the arena. She had to see what else was around.</p><p>“Urk!” And just as Machiko reached the center she felt an arm around her neck starting to choke her.</p><p>“You let your guard down, Umehana.” A voice hissed.</p><p>In an instant, Machiko elbowed the assailant’s ribs hard and got them to let go. She spun around, facing her attacker. A girl with long brown hair in a braided ponytail with a black mask over her face, wearing a black short-sleeved gi with dark jeans and boots and a pouch of some kind strapped to the leg of her pants. This had to be Talon.</p><p>Machiko grabbed Talon’s arm, pulling at it hard and kicking at her shin to force her to her knees. Machiko then stomped at Talon’s shoulder, keeping a tight hold on her arm as she pulled and twisted it out of place. She could hear the joint in Talon’s shoulder start to pop a little, along with strained cries.</p><p>“So, you have to cheat to win.” Machiko spat out.</p><p>“No,” Talon said, her voice even and steady. “There is no cheating in a duel. Only victors and the losers.”</p><p>Machiko pulled harder to cut her words off. <em>As if that excuses things.</em> It’d be a shame to end things this quickly, but putting this ninja down so quickly after trying those tricks would be a just consequence. So Machiko prepped herself to fully dislocate Talon’s arm and have her writhing before finishing her off.</p><p>Only for a burst of white smoke came from the ground.</p><p>The shock alone made Machiko let go and back away, coughing as the smoke filled her lungs. A smoke bomb within that pouch more than likely. The girl still had more tricks up her sleeve. <em>Damn her!</em> Before Machiko could back out of the smoke Talon pushed and pin Machiko to the ground with rough force, pushing her body into several caltrops that poked and punctured her chest and stomach. She let out a hiss from the pain, then sharp groans as Talon started punching at the back of her head with rather sharp fists. Each punched had Machiko seeing stars, and the searing pain of the caltrops poking into her flesh deepened with each blow.</p><p>“Too many expect standard combat here.” Talon said. “They assume fairness.” Punch. “Honor.” Punch. “Earnestness.” Punch. “Instead of fighting to <em>win</em>.” She grabbed Machiko by the hair, yanking her head up. She could feel the heated hostility from Talon’s bitter hiss. “In my family’s training hall, you’d be left broken force to crawl if you weren’t prepared for the worst, yet in this league too many of you treat it like a game.” Talon forced her arm around Machiko’s neck in a tight sleeper hold, clearly wanting to finish Machiko off. “Drift into sleep, Umehana. And have nightmares of this experience as you remember this moment.”</p><p>“G-Gh…” Machiko was losing oxygen fast. The dizzying punches and puncturing caltrops did their job in tiring her out. She could feel Talon tighten the hold further and further to put her out.</p><p><em>Have to get out of this!</em> She threw her weight to the side, rolling to her back. At first, Talon took full advantage of the position and wrapped her legs around Machiko’s waist and go for a rear-naked choke to finish her off, but-</p><p>“Aaah!”</p><p>Talon let go, pushing Machiko off and rolling about in shock and pain, only hitting more and more caltrops as Machiko got to her feet. It seemed she forgot her own weapons could be used against her.</p><p>And Machiko wasted little time, kicking right at Talon’s face while she was down, her heel nailing her right in the nose and making the girl cry out before she rolled up to her feet, pulling off her mask. Machiko immediately tackled Talon back down to ground, making sure her back hit several of the caltrops near the end of the stairs and getting a rather satisfying cry out of the affair. <em>Not so fun, now is it?</em> With Talon down, Machiko to some much needed vengeance, slamming the ninja hard with punches into Talon’s face. Not something she’d do in most circumstances, but teaching Talon a painful lesson was needed. The mask eventually came off, the force of Machiko’s blows and the thin fabric of the mask teared rather quickly, revealing a bruised and bloody nose along with several freckles along Talon’s face.</p><p>“… … …” Machiko stopped her rain of punches, both girl’s catching breath as they glared at each other. “I expected street fighters to use deceit and trickery, but I suppose I should thank you for opening my eyes, Talon.” Machiko spat out. “I hope this will moment will be burned into your memory when I leave you broken.”</p><p>Talon scowled. “As do I with you,” She shot back, grabbing Machiko by the collar of her gi and pulling her in for a heavy headbutt.</p><p>“Gruh!” Machiko’s thoughts were shattered by the hit, clutching her now bloody nose.</p><p>“You hesitated,” Talon spat out, throwing a wild punch right for Machiko’s jaw, though she was able to weave out of the way before latching onto Talon’s arm before she could pull her fist back.</p><p>“I won’t again.” She glanced down at Talon’s shocked and fearful face. It seemed she realized how much trouble she was in now, and Machiko would make sure to make this ninja’s fear a reality. Machiko twisted back, pulling hard at Talon’s arm, making it bend at an odd angle.</p><p>“Aaaaah!” A surprisingly shrill shriek from Talon rang out.</p><p>Machiko dropped the arm, only to be met with another punch with Talon’s good arm, which Machiko quickly grabbed it and twisted, pulling back for an armbar.</p><p>“Nooooo!”</p><p>Machiko kept hold of Talon’s arm, yanking and pulling while biting back against the pain of the caltrops hitting her back. She could feel Talon’s arm pop and go slack after a good yank, and she let go.</p><p>“I hope you remember this pain, Talon.” Machiko said. “I wish you fought a little more honorably, but I’ll at least say this has been an interesting duel.” She looked down at Talon, seeing her glare daggers at Machiko.</p><p>“And I hope <em>you</em> remember <em>this</em> pain, Umehana.”</p><p>Machiko rose an eye, canting her head. It was all the opening Talon needed.</p><p>“Graaaaaah!”</p><p>Talon spat out an oily substance in Machiko’s eyes. Not just saliva, but something that burned and blinded her. She left on the ground writhing before she felt a sharp kick at her stomach.</p><p>“Don’t think,“ Kick. “Broken bones,” Kick. “Will break me!” She kicked at Machiko’s jaw, sending her back a little. Machiko was slow to rise as her sight came back, and it seemed Talon had nothing left to fight back with. She was still standing, catching her breath, her face still bruised and bloody from all the hits Machiko gave her.</p><p>Still, Machiko scowled. <em>What a despicable fighter.</em> Machiko snaked her arms between Talon’s neck, pulling her in tight for a sleeve choke.</p><p>Talon’s face was red with rage as she kicked about at Machiko’s shins and squirmed about. Machiko could see the saliva spill from her mouth and drip to her gi’s sleeve, her body teasing up before she finally went limp and still.</p><p>Machiko dropped Talon after that, seeing her flop about. There was no doubt that she was unconscious now.</p><p>“Uugh…”</p><p>Machiko dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach. She could still feel a few of the caltrops poke at her, some still stuck to her gi.</p><p><em>That was… a difficult battle.</em> A disturbing one as well. She didn’t think Talon would use smoke bombs and poison mist. Machiko’s eyes still stung from the effects. <em>My eyesight was bad enough already...</em> Being nearsighted already made things difficult, but this might actual have some lasting damage. <em>Talon…</em> She glanced at her unconscious opponent. <em>I wonder… if you’re this ruthless in your tactics, then how will our next fight turn out?</em> She definitely wanted a rematch with this girl. Machiko got her wish in having an opponent fighting to truly put her down with efficiency. And the fight that came out of it was inarguably exciting. <em>Maybe next time you could hold back on the caltrops.</em></p><p>She moved to where her glasses and phone were, immediately making the call. “Yes, this is Umehana.” She said at the stairs, catching her breath. “I’m here to report my victory. Yes, medical assistance for my opponent and myself both… Yes, please wire the money to my account. Also, I have a personal request in terms of the medical arrangements… Oh, that’s perfect actually, thank you… Yes, I’ll be waiting here, thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>